The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCALCHSTM’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of ‘USCAL91001’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,232. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘USCAL91001’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in July, 2012. The selection of the new Calibrachoa plant was based on its unique combination of flower color and flower color pattern.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany since August, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.